Puppet Pals (2006 film)/Quotes
Here are quotes from the 2006 Fox animated feature ''Puppet Pals.'' * Jose: We can stay up late, swapping manly stories, and in the morning, I'm making pancakes! * Alonzo: If I treat you so badly, then why did you come back, huh? * Lincoln: Because that's what friends do, they FORGIVE EACH OTHER! * Alonzo: Oh, yeah. You're right, Lincoln. I forgive you - for stabbing me in the back! * Jose: at Alonzo's new house Whoa. Look at that. Who'd wanna live in a place like that? * Alonzo: That, would be my new home. * Jose: Oh... and it is LOVELY! You know, you're really quite a decorator. It's amazing what you've done with such a modest budget. I like that boulder. That is a NICE boulder. * Alonzo: For your information, there's a lot more to humans than puppets think. * Jose: Example? * Alonzo: Example... uh... Puppets are like onions! up an onion, which Jose sniffs * Jose: They stink? * Alonzo: Yes... No! * Jose: Oh, they make you cry? * Alonzo: No! * Jose: Oh, you leave 'em out in the sun, they get all brown, start sproutin' little white hairs... * Alonzo: an onion NO! Layers. Onions have layers. Puppets and humans have layers... You get it? We both have layers. off * Jose: Oh, you both have LAYERS. Oh. You know, not everybody like onions. CAKE! Everybody loves cake! Cakes have layers! * Alonzo: I don't care what everyone likes! Puppets are not like cakes. * Jose: You know what ELSE everybody likes? Parfaits! Have you ever met a person, you say, "Let's get some parfait," they say, "Heck no, I don't like no parfait."? Parfaits are delicious! * Alonzo: NO! You dense, irritating, miniature beast of burden! Puppets and humans are like onions! End of story! Bye-bye! See ya later. * Jose: Parfait's may be the most delicious thing on the whole damn planet! * Rosie Storm: The Powerful Puppet hold! * Alonzo: Oh, you know this hold? * Rosie Storm: You're bluffing. You're bluffing! Matthew didn't teach you that. * Alonzo: Nope. I figured it out. Ka-boom! * Hot Dog: He's a mad girl! Run away, run... swallows the hot dog * Rosie Storm: Pardon me, my dinner's undone. * Alonzo: Okay, listen, if either of you two can make it across that sinkhole in front of you, the puppet's yours. * Jose: That's right, you losers! You take one step and you're dead. * throws a rock, which bounces across the "sinkhole" without leaving so much as a crack * Jose: You were bluffing, huh? * Alonzo: Yeah. Yeah, that was a bluff. * Matthew: riding the ice slide Wow! Hoo! Yeah! Who's up for round 2? * Rosie Storm: Prepare to meet your maker. Your... "ice maker". * Bob: Hah hah, makes me laugh every time, that one. * Mike: Boy, it's cold. * Bob: That's why I wore my mittens. * Mike: Wha... Hitmen don't wear mittens! Take them off! You're embarrasing me! * Bob: It's all right for you. You've got little hands. They don't freeze as much. * Mike: They're small but these are lethal weapons, these are. * Bob: You got your mother's hands. * Goldfish: picks up fish Have you seen my dad? * Lincoln: Careful, mate. Those aren't chocolate buttons. * Alonzo: Lincoln the portal After a hard day navigating the sewer pipes, there's nothing better than relaxing in a Jacuzzi whirlpool bath. * Alonzo: Back off! * Lincoln: YOU back off! * Alonzo: This is MY house! * Lincoln: OUR house! * Alonzo: Let go, Loud! * Lincoln: YOU let go! * Alonzo: Stubborn! * Lincoln: Smelly! * Alonzo: Fine! * Alonzo: So... what did Joy say about me? * Lincoln: Ah, what're you asking me for? Why don't you go and ask her! * Alonzo: Rosie! She's gonna take over PuppetTown! We'll never make it in time! * Lincoln: Ha-ha-ha! Never fear! When there's a will, there's a way. And I always have a way. * a whistle, and a flying Smiley appears in the sky; an overjoyed Alonzo grabs Lincoln and cuddles him * Lincoln: All right, all right, that's enough. No one likes a kiss-butt. * Alonzo: Will you please tell these people I'm not involved in this? * Joy: Fine. All right, all right, listen up. This boy, he's not from around here. * Alonzo: Thank you.Joy: Just look how nicely he's dressed. * Alonzo: Ah, thank you. * Joy: And why? Because he's an international jewel thief! * Alonzo: Yup... What? No, no!